


Rozmaryn i łzy

by Liryczna



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon What Canon?, F/M, Other, fix-it to the whole second part of seventh series, no beta-reading, wibbly-wobbly
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem podróżowali wspólnie, czasem osobno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozmaryn i łzy

Lubiła małe sklepy, zawsze znajdowała w nich skarby, ukryte na zakurzonych półkach tuż pod sufitem, małe drobiazgi, które przewędrowały pół świata, albo cuda, takie jak to. Delikatnie urwała jedną gałązkę, rozcierając w palcach listki i wąchając na próbę. Intensywny zapach sprawił, że kichnęła, całkowicie rujnując swój wygląd profesjonalnego poszukiwacza. Rozglądając się, czy ktoś zauważył, natychmiast napotkała znajomy wzrok sprzedawczyni i ze zrezygnowaniem wskazała na roślinkę.

\- Jest pani pewna, że ten nie uschnie jak tylko przeniosę go do swojego domu? 

\- Nie wiem jakim cudem zdołałaś sprawić, że poprzednie nie wytrzymały podróży, Claro. Poza tym nie mogę nic zapewnić. Ostatnio wróciłaś po kolejnego hibiskusa w tydzień po tym, jak sprzedałam ci całkowicie zdrowy okaz! 

\- Podlewałam go! Regularnie, jak w zegarku, mogę zapewnić.

\- Może to właśnie było problemem. - Kobieta podniosła doniczkę z łatwością, kierując się w kierunku kasy. - Za dużo twojej uwagi.

Z poważną miną, Clara pokiwała na właścicielkę sklepu palcem.

\- To nie jest odpowiedni sposób, by traktować klientów, pani Rowe! Klient ma zawsze rację, tak powinno być, prawda?

Gdy ta jedynie uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, Clara pochyliła się nad doniczką raz jeszcze, uważnie przyglądając się listkom rozmarynu. Widząc jednak, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu, skinęła głową w stronę starszej kobiety, stojącej przy kasie. W chwilę później, siłując się z portmonetką, podała jej odliczone pieniądze.

\- Wiesz jak się nim zajmować? - zapytała właścicielka.

\- Najwyżej skończy jako nadzienie do sufletów szybciej, niż się tego ktokolwiek spodziewa. 

\- Nadal próbujesz je zrobić? - Pani Rowe spojrzała na nią z politowaniem. - Maitlandowie nie mają jeszcze dość?

\- Ostatnim razem prawie nie spłonął - zapewniła Clara, usiłując ukryć rozbawienie. - W końcu mi się uda! Jeszcze będę sufletową dziewczyną, jak to mówiła moja mama.

\- Och, wierzę.

Inna kobieta, różnież czekająca w kolejce do kasy, nagle wydała się bardziej zainteresowana ich rozmową. Clara poczuła na sobie jej uważne spojrzenie, jednak postanowiła to zignorować. Teraz, zwłaszcza w małym sklepiku na przedmieściach, takim jak ten, ludzie byli wręcz zobowiązani do bycia wścibskimi. Taki właśnie był przywilej małych społeczności: każdy wiedział o każdym wszystko. Gdy pani Rowe pakowała roślinę ostrożnie, wyraźnie się z tym nie śpiesząc, Clara ze zrezygnowaniem przygotowała się na długie wypytywanie, które mogła już poczuć w kościach. Pani Rowe nigdy nie przepuszczała okazji do uzyskania nowych informacji. Niektórzy twierdzili nawet, że to był jedyny powód, dla którego wciąż pracowała w sklepie, zamiast odejść na zasłużoną emeryturę.

\- A wciąż nie poradziliście sobie z tym problemem? - zapytała tonem grożącym długą konwersacją. - Pan Maitland wspominał coś o awarii, gdy przechodził tędy ostatnio…

\- Ach, nasz internet? Nie. - Clara skrzywiła się lekko. - Wciąż nie mogę się dodzwonić do ich pomocy, linia rozłącza się przy każdej próbie. Może po prostu mam pecha. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Problem w tym, że czasem coś naprawdę jest potrzebne, a dzieciaków nie ma w domu i nikt nie potrafi tego sprawdzić.

\- Tak, tak, rozumiem, wy młodzi nigdy nie możecie już bez tego przeżyć.

\- Uwierzyłabym w te słowa, pani Rowe, gdyby nie to, że pani mąż skarżył się ostatnio, że brakuje pani dla niego czasu przez jakąś grę i w efekcie biedak ucieka do pubu, kiedy tylko może. 

\- Uprawianie pola zawsze wymaga cierpliwości, moja droga, nawet tego fikcyjnego.

\- Przepraszam, że się wtrącam - przerwała im kobieta stojąca za Clarą w kolejce. - Jednak jeżeli o internet chodzi, może będę mogła pomóc?

\- Tak? - Clara odwróciła się do niej, w końcu zamiast obserwowania jej kątem oka, lustrując nieznajomą od stóp do głów. Chociaż kobieta była wyraźnie starsza od Clary, uśmiech na ustach i niepoukładane loki otaczające twarz burzą złota odejmowały jej lat. Wydawała się znajoma, jak osoba z fotografi, której nie można do końca umiejscowić, ale Clara była pewna, że nie spotkała jej nigdy wcześniej. Z pewnością zapamiętałaby to pewne siebie spojrzenie. Widząc zainteresowanie Clary, nieznajoma sięgnęła do swojej torebki, wyciągając z niej kawałek papieru i długopis. - W jaki konkretnie sposób? - dopytała Clara.

\- Numer do specjalisty. - Podała jej kartkę z wypisanymi na niej cyframi. Zamiast natychmiast zabrać rękę, przytrzymała drugi kraniec papieru, przyglądając się Clarze z uśmiechem. Ta przekrzywiła głowę, zerkając na nią z zainteresowaniem. - Najlepszego, jakiego znam. Jeżeli tylko masz problem, to zadzwoń, jestem pewna, że odbierze. 

\- Dziękuję bardzo, pani…?

\- Och, nie jestem nikim ważnym, nie musisz powoływać sie na mnie. - Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak brwi Clary uniosły się w zdziwieniu. Jej obcasy stuknęły głośno, gdy skierowała się do drzwi. - Miłego dnia! - powiedziała jeszcze, po czym zniknęła. 

\- Cóż za dziwna kobieta! - podsumowała pomocnie pani Rowe, kończąc w końcu pakowanie rozmarynu i podając torbę Clarze. - Chociaż nie tak dziwna jak jedna z klientek przedwczoraj, prawdziwy koszmar, uwierz mi moja droga, koszmar…

Clara, zrezygnowana, pogodziła się z ciągnięciem dalej tej bezsensownej i jednostronnej rozmowy. Gdy wyszła ze sklepu pół godziny później, po nieznajomej kobiecie nie było już nawet śladu, jednak Clara postanowiła zaryzykować i zadzwonić pod dany jej numer. W końcu nie miała nic do stracenia. Po drodze obiecała jednak kupić jeszcze lody dla Artiego i mleko dla Angie. Z westchnieniem ruszyła dalej na podbój sklepów.

***

  


  


Rozmaryn stojący na parapecie jej okna nie usechł w ciągu tygodnia, co zaskoczyło ją niezmiernie. Pełne siedem dni minęło od jej pierwszego spotkania z Doktorem, a roślinka wciąż wyglądała na zdrową, Był wtorek, jeszcze przed południem, a ona zerkała na listki podejżliwie. Nie były uschnięte, nie wyglądały nawet na odrobinę żółte. Clara spojrzała na nie z każdej strony, zastanawiając się głęboko nad tym, jak to możliwe. Magia, nie było innego wytłumaczenia. Skoro mogli istnieć obcy z kosmosu, skłonni do porwania jej w celu poszukiwania przygody w małej niebieskiej budce policyjnej, to wszystko musiało być możliwe. Nawet najwyraźniej nieśmiertelne kwiatki, które potrafiły przetrwać z nią dłużej niż kilka godzin. Zerwała gałązkę, roztarła i odetchnęła głęboko znajomym zapachem. Coś przypomniało jej się nagle, powodując, że pacnęła się w czoło otwartą dłonią. George wciąż jeszcze był w domu, nie będzie miał nic przeciwko jeżeli wyjdzie na chwilę… Zanim zdołała wytłumaczyć mu po co wychodzi, była już na ulicy, szybkim krokiem zmierzając na poszukiwanie odpowiedzi.

Kiedy dotarła do sklepu pani Rowe, kobieta czekała na nią tuż przy drzwiach, chowając się za ścianą wystarczająco, by właścicielka nie zauważyła niczego. Wciąż miała na sobie ten sam strój, co tydzień wcześniej, Clara skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, podchodząc bliżej. Zmarszczyła nos, wyczuwając w powietrzu znajomą woń. Z zaskoczeniem rozpoznała ją, jako zapach unoszący się wewnątrz TARDIS, słodycz miodu zmieszną z czymś ostrym, jak bąbelki w gazowanej wodzie.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytała patrząc na drugą kobietę z wyczekiwaniem. - Wiem, że tym razem mi odpowiesz, bo inaczej nie czekałabyś na mnie tutaj. 

\- Skąd pewność, że czekam właśnie na ciebie?

\- Zadzwoniłam do niego - odpowiedziała bez związku Clara, uważnie obserwując zmiany na twarzy nieznajomej kobiety. - Poprosił mnie, żebym podróżowała z nim.

\- Och? 

\- Jesteś mną, prawda? - Clara nie spuszczała z niej oka - To znaczy, podróżowałaś kiedyś z Doktorem, tak?

\- Tak. I nie. - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc zagubienie Clary. - Nasze relacje nie są aż tak proste. 

\- To znaczy?

\- Spotkamy się jeszcze wiele razy, Claro Oswald. Do tego czasu zrób coś dla mnie, i nie wspominaj Doktorowi o tym, że mnie widziałaś, dobrze?

\- Ciężko byłoby mu powiedzieć, jeżeli nie znam nawet twojego imienia. - Clara prychnęła, patrząc na nią wyzywająco. - Niby dlaczego miałabym ci zaufać?

\- River Song, profesor archeologii. - Wyciągnęła w jej stronę rękę, którą Clara z wahaniem uścisnęła. - Chciałabym ci coś zaproponować.

\- Co takiego?

\- To samo, co Doktor. - Ściszyła głos sugestywnie, gdy jej oczy wciąż błyszczały śmiechem. - Cały wszechświat i czas na wyciągnięcie ręki, podróżowanie samotnie jest niewygodne. 

\- Jeżeli się zgodzę, powiesz mi kim dla niego jesteś?

Ponownie zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

\- Może kiedyś, kochana. Jestem pewna, że w końcu się dowiesz. Więc?

\- Nie. - Clara odwróciła wzrok. - Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj, muszę się zająć dziećmi aż do wieczora. 

River westchnęła, wyraźnie rozbawiona i ruszyła w dół ulicy wolnym krokiem, zerkając ponad ramieniem na Clarę, która natychmiast do niej dołączyła.

\- W takim razie: piątek? Szesnasta?

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, co… 

\- Weź ze sobą coś ciepłego do ubrania, w przeciwieństwie do niego nie podróżuję z całą garderobą. - Pokręciła głową. - Ani z miliardem kapeluszy. 

\- O tak, są straszne - przyznała jej rację Clara, dotrzymując jej kroku. - Zaraz, czy ty właśnie odprowadzasz mnie do domu?

River wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Czasem kobieta musi znaleźć sobie zajęcie sama. Niekoniecznie śpieszy mi się do powrotu. Kiedyś myślałam, że nigdzie nie pada tak często, jak tutaj, ale uwierz mi, szybko zmieniłam zdanie…

Gdy wróciła do domu, rozmaryn wciąż wyglądał tak samo dobrze, jak o poranku. Zanim zdołała pożałować swojej decyzji, Angie zawołała ją z dołu, ze sprawą, która najwyraźniej nie mogła poczekać. Z uśmiechem, Clara wróciła do pracy. Następnego dnia o siódmej, budka policyjna czekała na nią na progu, sygnalizując kolejną przygodę. 

***

  


  


Kot sąsiadów, rudy dachowiec o imieniu Honey, znów przekradł się do ogrodu Maitlandów, przeciskając się przez wąską dziurę w płocie. Clara podeszła do niego ostrożnie, łapiąc go na ręce przy pierwszej okazji i nie wypuszczając nawet, gdy zaczął wyrywać się prychając. Dzieci wciąż były zajęte zabawą z Doktorem, więc poprawiła swój uchwyt na zwierzaku, chcąc zanieść go właścicielom. Widok River przy zaparkowanej tuż przy wyjściu TARDIS, zdekoncentrował ją jednak tak bardzo, że Honey zdołał z głośnym miauknięciem zeskoczyć na ziemię, natychmiast znikając wśród ozdobnych krzewów. Hałas nie zwrócił uwagi blondwłosej kobiety, całkowicie skupionej na własnych myślach. Jej oczy były przymknięte, a na ustach gościł lekki uśmiech. Położoną na płasko dłoń umieściła na samym środku niebieskich drzwi. Stała bez ruchu, jedynie jej loki poruszały się, porywane podmuchami wiatru. Czując się nagle nie na miejscu, Clara cofnęła się o krok, wpadając na stojącego za nią Doktora, który natychmiast przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując jej ciszę. Chwycił Clarę za rękę, ciągnąc ją za róg domu. Obserwował River bez słowa, aż do momentu, gdy w chwilę później potrząsnęła głową i zniknęła ze znajomym trzaskiem. Odetchnął wtedy głębiej, mocniej zaciskając uchwyt na dłoni Clary.

\- Doktorze, co… - Przerwała, widząc wyraz jego oczu, chociaż natychmiast starał się go przed nią ukryć. Pozwoliła mu na to, w milczeniu wracając do środka. Zrobiła mu mocnej herbaty, nie zadając zbędnych pytań. Gdy chuchał na powierzchnię gorącego napoju, zerwała kilka gałązek rozmarynu, przygotowując się do obiadu. Przez cały czas patrzył jej na ręce, nieudolnie usiłując pomagać, co niemalże skończyło się katastrofą. Jego uśmiech wydawał się wymuszony, ale nikt poza Clarą nie zauważył. Tego dnia nie wyszli z domu, żadne z nich nie wspomniało nawet o podróży. 

Tydzień później nic nie było w stanie przyćmić jego uśmiechu, gdy przedstawił Clarze swoją żonę.

***

  


  


Czasem podróżowali wspólnie, czasem osobno. River i Doktor, Doktor i Clara, Clara i River, cała trójka, razem, albo i nie. Zwiedzili piramidy na Wenus, wywołali rewolucję na Alfa Centauri, walczyli z cybermenami, dalekami, bez mrugnięcia uciekali przed aniołami. Clara nie poddała się panice, gdy River oberwała pod Waterloo, zmuszając Doktora do skierowania TARDIS do najlepszego szpitala w czasie i przestrzeni. River w ostatniej chwili uratowała ją na jednej z ziemskich kolonii, siłą ściągając z jej kostek próbujące wciągnąć Clarę pod powierzchnię wody wodorosty. Zgodnie wyrzuciły z pokładu każde nakrycie głowy, jakie zdołały znaleźć, zmuszając Doktora do ukrywania fezów w najdziwniejszych miejscach. I zawsze trzymały jego rękę, na zmianę, razem, trzymając się mocno siebie nawzajem, śmiejąc się głośno wśród festiwali i bitew, jego River, jego Clara, ich Doktor. Uśmiechał się do nich z radością, nadzieją i strachem na raz, a one tańczyły, w czasie i przestrzeni, czasami i zawsze.

***

  


  


Przybył do niej w nowym garniturze i z inną fryzurą, lecz Clara zwróciła uwagę jedynie na ślady łez na jego policzkach. Ujął jej rękę delikatnie, jak gdyby bojąc się złapać ją mocniej. Uścisnęła jego dłoń i pozwoliła poprowadzić się do budki bez słowa. Pozwoliła mu na łzy, nie domagając się wyjaśnień, splatając jego palce ze swoimi i niezdarnie przeczesując jego włosy, krótkie i nieznajome. Byli sami na pokładzie, Clara i Doktor, nikt więcej, TARDIS dryfująca w pustkę. Żadne z nich nie wspomniało o Darillium, lecz jego cień wisiał nad nimi bez końca. Nie ruszyli się z miejca tygodniami, nie chcąc przerywać panującej dookoła ciszy, która zdawała się otulać pokład niczym puchowa kołdra. Błądzili po korytarzach, przenosząc się z jednego pokoju do drugiego, bez celu i siły. Stamtąd podróż mogła zaprowadzić ich tylko w jedno miejsce. Nikt nie był w stanie uciekać przez wieczność, nawet oni, ale musieli spróbować. W końcu jednak musieli spotkać się pod Trenzalore.

***

  


  


Oswin Oswald lubiła swoją pracę, odkąd pamiętała, zawsze chciała opiekować się dziećmi. Była w tym dobra, chciaż nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego, w końcu nie miała rodzeństwa, a jej ojciec, jedyna rodzina, jaka jej pozostała, zawsze trzymał córkę pod kloszem nadopiekuńczości. Nowy Jork był niebezpieczną okolicą dla małych dziewczynek, dlatego też Oswin dziwiło to, jak długo wyglądająca na pięciolatkę Melody zdołała przetrwać sama na bezlitosnych ulicach. Jej przybrana matka wydawała się być o wiele bardziej zestresowana pozostawieniem dziewczynki pod opieką młodej kobiety. Autorka wielu książek dla dzieci wyraźnie nie chciała się rozstawać ze swoją córką nawet na moment.

\- Przepraszam, że musieliśmy umówić się w tak krótkim terminie, ale mój mąż wciąż pracuje na zmiany w szpitalu, a syn nie jest w stanie dojechać na czas. Gdybym mogła ją zabrać ze sobą, to bym to zrobiła, ale mój wydawca kategorycznie zabronił mi przyjeżdżać z dzieckiem, a nie mam jej z kim zostawić...

Oswin wyciągnęła rękę w stronę dziewczynki, która natychmiast ufnie chwyciła jej dłoń.

\- Niech się pani nie martwi, pani Williams, myślę, że będziemy się w stanie dogadać - powiedziała i odpowiedział jej szeroki uśmiech dziecka.

***

  


  


River wiedziała, zawsze, wyczytała przyszłość z gestów, których ani Doktor, ani Clara nie mogli opanować, wywnioskowała prawdę z milczenia. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc Oswin, jej przerażone i pełne nadziei oczy, oferując jej zawsze to samo. Clara spadała, przez czas i przestrzeń, wszędzie tam, gdzie był Doktor, gdzie jego życie uległo zmianie i później destrukcji. River też zjawiała się tam zawsze, żeby ją złapać, chociaż czasami, jak Doktor, zjawiała się o wiele za późno. Clara Oswin Oswald rodziła się i umierała, z jednym jedynym celem. River zawsze starała się dać jej coś więcej, niż tylko echo życia z rozbitymi fragmentami wspomnień.

\- Nie mogliśmy cię uratować - powiedziała któraś Clara, wiedząc, że mówiąc o przyszłości przypieczętowuje ją, lecz nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Wiem. I zawsze wiedziałam też, co zdarzy się pod Trenzalore, lecz nie mogłam powiedzieć żadnemu z was. - River wzruszyła ramionami. - Spoilery.

\- Dla niego każdy z nas jest tylko duchem...

\- Każde z nas kiedyś umrze. - Zaśmiała się. - No, może poza Jackiem. 

\- O tak. - Clara wypiła kolejny łyk gorącej herbaty, ogrzewając ręce ciepłą porcelaną. - Jack to specjalny przypadek.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia, Jack natychmiast uniósł wzrok w ich stronę.

\- Obgadujecie mnie, gdy myślicie, że nie słyszę?

\- Skąd. Dobrze wiemy, że lubisz być nazywany wyjątkowym. Ale na komplementy trzeba sobie zasłużyć, więc zrobisz mi kolejnego drinka, słońce?

\- Chciałbym zauważyć, że czuję się wykorzystywany i, tak, to całkiem miłe uczucie...

***

  


  


Myślała, że Trenzalore będzie jej końcem, lecz Doktor zjawił się, tak jak zawsze, zbyt późno. Wydostawanie się z jego linii czasu było piekłem, ale dla nich nie było rzeczy niemożliwych.

***

  


  


W serwerze Biblioteki River mogła wymarzyć sobie wszystko, każdy najmniejszy drobiazg znajdował się właśnie tam, gdzie tego zapragnęła. CAL, której pamięć nagle wzrosła tysiąckrotnie, pozwalała jej na to, dając żyjącym we wnętrzu jej kodu ludziom całkowicie wolną rękę. Ale chociaż inni trzymali się ze sobą, River wciąż błądziła, nie mogąc znaleźć swojego miejsca pośród wszystkich opowieści i legend wszechświata. Nawet tutaj, ograniczona splotami łączy i pojemnością serwerów, starała się biec dalej.

CAL martwiła się o nią. Ona sama nie wiedziała już jak to jest, żyć. Zbyt wiele lat spędziła dzieląc swój czas pomiędzy świat snów i panowanie nad pełną cieni Biblioteką. Dla niej granica zatarła się dawno temu, nie było różnicy pomiędzy jawą, a najpiękniejszym koszmarem. River wciąż pamiętała i ta wiedza sprawiała jej ból. Minęło wiele lat, zanim zdołała zatrzymać się w jednym miejscu dłużej niż kilka dni, jeszcze więcej, zanim zgodziła się nazwać jedno miejsce domem. Tutaj czas płynął inaczej, stulecia zmieniały się w sekundy, a minuty ciągnęły jak miesiące. Gdy w końcu pracując w pocie czoła River zaczęła opiekować się zielonymi krzaczkami zasadzonymi przy błękitnych drzwiach jej własnego domu, CAL przestała się martwić. Nawet będąc jedynie świadomością zmienioną w część obwodów komputera, wiedziała, że nadchodzą zmiany.

***

  


  


\- Nie możesz mnie tutaj zostawić! - krzyknęła, wyrywając się z obejmujących ją ramion Jacka, który ledwie zdołał utrzymać ją w miejscu. Łzy spływały po jej policzkach od momentu, gdy Doktor pochylił się nad nią, całując jej czoło ostatni raz i odwrócił się w miejscu. Odchodząc. - Nie pozwolę ci na to! 

\- Nie jesteś w stanie mu pomóc - powiedział Jack łamiącym się głosem. - Nikt nie potrafi tego zrobić. Nie możesz zginąć razem z nim, Claro, żadne z nas się na to nie zgodzi...

\- To nie fair - wyszeptała, uderzając go w pierś z całej siły. - Powinnam tam być, powinnam być z nim! 

Doktor zatrzymał się w drzwiach TARDIS, zerkając w tył po raz ostatni. 

\- Opiekuj się nią, Jack. Nie pozwól jej zrobić nic głupiego, weź ją za rękę i biegnij, jak najdalej od tego piekła. 

Nie mogąc wydusić nawet słowa, Jack zasalutował i nie wypuścił jej nawet, gdy budka policyjna zniknęła z ostatnim głuchym świstem. Nie wypuszczał jej jeszcze na długo potem, gdy przebyli galaktykę wzdłuż i wszerz, nie mogąc znaleźć swojego własnego miejsca. Żadne z nich nie miało już domu, do którego mogli wrócić. Widzieli zbyt wiele, podróż zmieniła ich nie do poznania, więc mając tylko siebie biegli razem, tak długo, jak to było możliwe.

Doktor wyruszył znów na spotkanie Trenzalore.

***

  


  


Od samego początku wiedziała, że tak to się skończy. Koordynaty czasowe zmieniły się w ostatniej chwili i wylądowała na miejscu o wiele za późno, las książek był już żywy, mrok poruszał się dookoła niej falą. Jack powierzył jej tę misję, wiedząc, że nie powiedzie się nikomu innemu, ale to nie dawało jej wcale pewności sukcesu. Nie mogła nie zaryzykować. 

Jej palce zaciskały się na śrubokręcie Doktora o moment zbyt długo. Cienie rosły, nie widziała już wyjścia, tylko nieprzeniknioną czerń, która napawała ją lękiem. Ręce Clary drżały, ale nie sięgnęła w stronę przycisku gwarantującego jej bezpieczną ucieczkę, miała zbyt wiele do stracenia, gdyby jej się nie udało. Musiała doczekać do końca ładowania, lecz liczby na ekranie zmieniały się zbyt wolno, nie miała szans zdążyć...

ZIelone światło zgasło, pożarte przez noc.

***

  


  


Pod nieobecność Clary, Angie zajęła się podlewaniem rozmarynu. Co rano, jeszcze przed szkołą, sprawdzała korzenie rośliny i, jeżeli były suche, nawadniała je. Uważnie przeglądała listki, szukając pożółkłych lub chorych gałęzi i zostawiała w pokoju otwarte okno, kiedy tylko była w domu. Artie pomagał, tak, jak potrafił najlepiej: nie wtrącając się zupełnie. W sprawach takich, jak ta, Angie była lepsza od niego, nawet pomimo swojego wybuchowego charakteru. Nie protestował, gdy wzięła na siebie obowiązki Clary, byli już dostatecznie dorośli, by poradzić sobie samodzielnie. Od czasu do czasu, wkradał się tylko do pustego pokoju i zrywał listek, albo dwa, nosząc je przy sobie, aż całkowicie utraciły znajomy zapach. Tęsknili, oczywiście, ale ich życie biegło dalej.

Mijały miesiące, a Clara wciąż nie wracała do domu. 

***

  


  


_Clara Oswin Oswald została zapisana._

***

  


  


Przy drzwiach wejściowych rosły krzewy rozmarynu. Pachnące listki nie więdły nigdy, odnawiane impulsem komputera, gdy tylko była taka potrzeba. Zawsze pozostawały świeże i pełne życia. Ich zapach roznosił się po całym domu, który teraz już nigdy nie wydawał się pusty, nawet pomimo tego, że przez większość dnia nie było w nim nikogo, prócz niebieskiej budki policyjnej zaparkowanej na progu. CAL odwiedzała to miejsce często, wybierając się w podróż razem z nimi, albo czekając na ich powrót z dzbankiem gorącej herbaty i talerzem ciasteczek z galaretką, czytając pozostawione tu i tam ksiażki o starożytnych królach i dawno zakończonych wojnach. Czasami znajdowała w nich ich imiona, obok przekreślonych zdań, w których autor po raz kolejny zrozumiał coś źle. CAL chichotała cicho, czytając dopiski, przewracając kolejne kartki i czekając cierpliwie. Mimo wszystko mieszkańcy tego domu rzadko mieli czas na odpoczynek. 

Byli zbyt zajęci przeżywaniem przygód.

**Koniec.**


End file.
